morvennan_third_fleetfandomcom-20200215-history
Igsikani
Overview Igsikani (or Igsi for short) grow superconductive wires and power nodes throughout their body as they grow, to store and supercharge electrical energy. As they age, they can learn to release this energy as bursts of heat, lightning or magnetism, enabling them to superheat metal weapons, hurl armoured men through the air, leap through the sky with coin jumps, deflect metallic projectiles, erect barrier shields, burn down ships and buildings, melt through stone walls and even - it is rumoured - drag asteroids from orbit. Personality Igsi are hot-tempered and aggressive, often without meaning to be. Their intense reserves of Energy make them jumpy and energetic, often unable to focus for long on repetitive tasks. The side effect of this, however, is fierce affection and loyalty for anyone that can put up with them, and a kind of zealous dedication to the greater good: manifesting lightning is painful for even the most experienced igsikani, and so their notions of right and wrong are rock-solid, and they are not afraid to defend their moral code. Life spans amongst igsikani are terrifically short - often about only 30 or so. This explains their rarity, as well as a certain worship for conflict and sacrifice. All igsi come to terms with the fact that their power is so hard to control that one day they will be swallowed by a storm of self-inflicted lightning... thus they constantly seek opportunities to make their lives, and deaths, worthwhile. Commoners Jumpy, energetic, aggressively sociable and rarely older than mid-twenties, a tavern-keeper may have both love and fear for the gang of fiery youth that walk through the door. Shouting and contagious revelry are most of the trouble most of the time, however. And if any actual trouble walks through the door, igsi youth have no hesitation in joining the group defending the bar. Igsi are often survivalists as well, finding their personalities do not suit the humdrum of village life. They set out to hunt, to seek quarries, to take messages to troublesome areas, light fires with flicks of their fingers and are drawn powerfully to causes they are passionate about. Nobility When combined with lots of money and Energy for manifestation, their hyperactive personalities can lead to lots of heroism and conflict, at the best of times. At worst, they polarise their noble communities on issues they think are important, both to the rich and poor. Given their high mortality rate, even amongst families, joviality and even insensitivity in the face of death hides a remarkably resolute dedication to making their lives count, while they can. Dangers Igsi abilities allow them to slice through enemies on the battlefield like butter, and so find themselves as parts of front-line action and strike teams, especially when it comes to combating the mega-fauna that inhabit Morvennan - nothing cuts through monster armour like an igsi's superheated blade. Many a desperate situation or last stand has been completely turned around by a final glorious charge of the igsikani - compressing all of their Energy into their second metallic heart allows them to detonate like stars, decisively ending conflicts in ripping explosions that are remembered for decades and centuries afterwards. Abilities Some of the most common Igsikani manifestations are listed below: Category:Manifestations